Mia's Unexpected Journey To Feudal Japan
by Alice Brook
Summary: Mia moves in with her older brother. However, due to odd circumstances she finds herself in, not only a different country, but, different time? Who are these strange people dressed in strange clothes?, and why do they need her help! Can she survive demons, witches and the no wifi! (Sesshomaru x OC) (photo roughly what OC looks like)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

Mia sighed in annoyance. How did it come to this? She looked around the room she was seated, her mother, a rather beautiful woman with dark chestnut hair and ocean green eyes, was sat next to her andwas arguing with the person oppositeher."What  
do youmean you can't take her? She's your younger sister and you have plenty of room!"

The person opposite her mother rubbed his temple,he was a tall man in his very earlytwenties. He had long shoulder-length blonde hair that shined as radiantly asthe sun. As well as, large, black glasses and azureblue eyes. Needless tosay,  
he was avery attractive man. He glanced down at Mia, closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again and looking directly into Mia's mothers eyes. He spoke in a calm, deep but stern tone that conveyed his growingfrustration andthinning  
patience."Sheis your daughter! I do not see why I should have to take her home with me like I'm adopting some sort of animal!"

Just as Mia's mother opened her mouth to argue, another voice interjected into the argument. "Perhaps we should ask Mia herself what she would like, instead of arguing about her as if she were an object and not here, hm?" It was another man,probably inhis  
late forties and wearing what looked to be a butlers outfit with chocolate brown eyes with wrinkles around them and long low tied black, turning grey hair. His right eyebrow was arched upwards as he looked at the 16 year old in question.

Both Mia's mother and the young man turned their attention to the young lady, whom of which blinked at the sudden attention. She had the same coloured eyes as her mother, however, she had same radiant blonde hair as the young man, however it felljust  
belowmher chest in length and was tied into a side half pony tail. Again, she blinked. She then scratched her right cheek lightly with one of her fingers and smiled a closed eye smile, not really sure what to do."Er...I don't really understand what's  
going on,so..."

To her surprise she heard a deep chuckle and she opened her eyes. She saw it was the young man who was chuckling. For some reason it annoyed her to no end and her eye twitched. "Something funny Ryu?" She half glared at the man and he looked at Mia andsmileda  
slightly proud but mischievous smile. "No, not at all little sister." Ryu's voice held a layer of amusement as he glanced at Mia's mother. He leans forward and laced his fingers together and he placed his elbows on the table before  
both amused and inquisitive eyes he spoke." You didn't tell her?"

Mia glanced between her mother, who for the first time in Mia's life saw was nervous and maybe scared, to her older brother confused and curious. Her previous annoyance all but forgotten. "Tell me what?" Her question seemed to have fallen on deafears  
asher brother and mother looked at one another. After a few moments of silence the middle aged butler looking male answered her question. "You are a special child my dear and as a result your mother can no longer protect you from the evilthat  
plaguesthe earth"

Mia blinked at the extremely confusing yet cliched andmovie like response before doubling over and laughing a loud laugh that drove everyone in the room to look at her. The butler clad man did not understand why she was laughing at him andwent toaskwhy  
she was laughing until he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it to be Ryu's. "Hush now Calsifer my old friend. She is yet to understand."The butler just nodded while Ryu turns his attention to his hysterical little sister then to his sisters motherand  
nods towards her. Mia's mum sighs and nods back, placing a hand on Mia's shoulder and calling out to her. "Mia. Mia please stop laughing now. I have something important to tell you, something I should have said a very long time ago..."

Taking in uneven, deep breathsMia slowly quietens down. However, she is still slightly giggling when she turns to look at her mother. "What is it?" She tilts her head slightly while looking at her mother, who looks to be having an internal conflictonwhether  
to continue or dismiss what she said. With one last look at Ryu and Calsifer Mia's mother takes a deep breath and looks at her daughter.

"As you know, you and Ryu are only half siblings."

Mia nods to show her mother she is listening and silently telling her to go on.

"You also know that your father died while you were still only a baby..."

Mia rolled her eyes at this and almost smiles "yes mum. Now what is it?"

"Well dear... um... it wasn't a car crash that killed him, like I originally said, in fact, we don't even know if he's dead or alive... see, well dear, he, he was a time traveler and we got swallowed by a time vortex and we haven't heard from him since."

Mia sat there, stunned in her seat. She blinked. Had her mother gone mad? Did she think Mia was stupid? Mia felt anger stunting to boil and jumped from her seat and slapped both her palms upon the table." What are you talking about?! Do you think I'm  
stupid?!"Shetook a deep breathe before she continued are livid rant. "Also, what's this got to do with me needing to go and live with Ryu?! As well as me being a "special child" and needing to be protected from the so called "evils that plaguethis  
world"this all complete dragon balls! I know I like fantasy books and movies but really people!?"

Little did she know that during this rampage of hers, her left eye began to transform from its original ocean green to a blazing, bright, almost glowing azure was seething with rage. How dare they try and take her for a fool. She was annoyed tobegin withbecause  
her mother was trying to pass her off to her brother while her brother came across as that he didn't want anything to do with her. Now she is fuming because her very own mother has tried to tell her that her very own farther couldtravel through  
/time! Not only that, both her brother and the butler dude, Calsifer, were in on it!

The three adults in the room are surprised by the 16 year olds outburst. Their eyes widen when they wideness the change of eye colour to her left eye. It looked as though it could flame at any moment. Ryu, however, shakes his head slightly tocollect himselfand  
gently places a hand over Mia's eyes, his own glowing a azure blue, as well as the palm of his hand before Mia suddenly loses consciousness and slumped.

Ryu quickly catches her as he stands from his seat and holds her in his arms. He looks down at her. It looks like he didn't have a choice, he didn't want to take her from her mother but he had to. Looking up at the chestnut haired woman he speaks. "I'lltake  
her Kristine...I'll protect her, I promise."

With that Ryu nods to Calsifer and pickes his sister up bridal style and leaves the room through the door behind him, which Calsifer opened and held, before nodding goodbye to Kristine and following after Ryu.

Kristine was left alone in the room, she looks up at the ceiling and frowns. She whispers into the empty room. "Dracul...your daughter has your temper..."

* * *

 **Ok so... that is quite the terrible prologue... nothing really happened and it was rather boring... however, if you'll bear with me, the next chapter should show more...hmmmm interesting content?**

 **Again, sorry for the boring first chapter, but it just lays the rough foundations of the story...**


	2. Chapter 2

**PROLOUGE PART 2:...kinda**

* * *

24 hours later, sunlightstreams through a stained glass circular window, illuminating a large satin king sized bed and the young teenager cushioned within the satin heavenbegins to stir under the soft violet covers. Blinking her ocean green

eyes open,Mia slowly sits up and looks around the spacious, classic and sophisticatedEuropean fairy taledesigned bedroom. Mia closedhereyes and rubs themthinking that shesstill asleep, once she opens them and

sees the same scenery in front of her, she again closes her eyes and tries to internally calm herself. 'Ok Mia...a deep breath, everything is ok'

Mia takes in a deep breath then, instead of breathing out calmly, let out an almighty screech.

Somewhere within the confinements of the vast and old Manor House,a young man jumps in his seat from behind his desk and looks towards his ceiling then raises aninquisitive eyebrow. "What in Merlins namewas that?"

To his right he hears a slight chuckle and he turns his head to see the butler, Calsifer place a cup of Earl Grey tea upon his desk and hequestionshis butler and life long friend as towhy he is laughing. Calsifer replies with a simple,

"your sister is up master Ryu."

While hereplied, Calsifer had a slightly amused smirk upon is aged face as he lookedinto the azure eyes of his master with his very own chocolate ones. He was amused because he knew that his master would have to properly explain the situation

to the young lady upstairs. Needless to say, he knew it wasn't going to be easy and he found it amusing how his master had a slightly annoyed look upon his young face, however, slight fear deep within his masters eyes. He couldn't blame him though.  
/Mia was quite the unpredictable girl.

With a sigh, Ryu stands up and braces himself for the whirlwind that ishis sister. He turns towards Calsifer. "If I'm not down within 20 minutes, that's because Mia has locked me in her closet" Ryu then leaves his study and makes his way up a grand  
/staircase towards where his sister was, leaving behind an amused Calsifer. "Yes master Ryu."

Upon reaching the door that Mia was just the other side of his eyes widen behind his black rimmed glasses as he hears bangingand crashing from the other side, aloung with a few vexed yells. Ryu sweat dropped as he stared at the door in front of

him. What was she doing in there? It sounded as though there was a small army in there.

Mia was absolutely furious! How dare he kidnap her! Granted he was her brother andthe room wasn't all that bad. However, that does not give Ryu the right to just drag her to this place against her will. Oh, when she sees him, he'll have hell to

pay! Miapicked up one of the many decorative cushions within the room and smashed everything fragile she could see, she even somehow managed to over turn a luxurious violet sofa upside down and broke a table in half. (Which she jumped on.) Just  
/as Mia was about to aim andcatapult a rather torn and beaten cushion at the glass chandelier, the door slowly creaked open to reveal a very stunned Ryu. He could not believe his eyes. How could a small 5'ft 16 year old cause so much havoc? He

slowly soaked up everything within the room, from the over turned sofa to the broken vases on a desk in an alcove in the corner of the room. He stepped forward, not once looking at his sister until he steps on a shard of broken glass and looks down,  
/slightly moving his left foot and examine the shiny broken object. He slowly lifted his eyes to Mia and took in her appearance silently. He looked at her messy blonde hair, the cushion in her hand and one of her socks that had slipped from her thigh  
/to her anckle and then to her eyes. The eyes as green and wild as the ocean. He took a deep breath to quell his growing anger. His eyes showing mixed emotionsas the blood in his body got pumped around faster with each quickening beat of his

heart.

She was paralysed. She was frozen in her spot as her brother looked around the room then looked at her. The look within Ryu's eyes caused Mia to freeze on the spot as she looked into his blue ones. Was that, was that disappointment she saw? Mia was slightly  
/afraid of what was to come next as her brother slowly breathed in and out. Sure, she was fuming only a few moments before, however, that fury has long been forgotten as it gets replaced with anticipation. But, not the good kind, the bad kind as she  
/waited for what was going to happen next.

Ryu had braced himself for his unexpected sister, however, _this_ was far, far beyond him to even comprehend. He exhales and silently shakes his head, having managed to relinquish the anger boiling withinhim. Henow only held disappointment.

He knew his sister was quite the energetic teenager when she wanted to be, however, he had never known her to be destructive and that severely disappointed him. Looking back at his sister he points to a door on the left hand side of the bedroom. "Sort  
/yourself out before coming downstairs. We need to talk." With that sharp and stern command, Ryu pivotson his heel and walks out of Mia's room with an almost inhuman grace and descends to downstairs where he is greeted by a smirking butler, he

sighs.

"Don't say anything"

"Wouldn't dream of it sir"

After watching her brother practically glide out of her demolished room, Mia let out a breath she had been holdingand stares at the door. "Well that was fairly painless..." she then turns to where her brother had pointed and sees a door she hadn't  
/seen before and wondered if it had always been there. She shrugs and drops the dead cushion on the ground with a soft thud and walks over to it and pushedit open. Inside was a whole room fall to the brim with clothes and at the end, a beautifully  
/framed full length mirror. Mia walked over to it and wasn't sure whetherto laugh at her appearance or be mortified by it. She looked like a crazy lady. She then thought to herself 'wait...I am crazy, oh well" she shrugedat her thoughts

and looks around for some clothes to wear. She found a simple white skater dress with small black cross stitches at the bottom of it. She wasn't really a dress person. She much proffered shorts or jeans. However, she decided to make an exception and  
/changed into it. Looking in the mirror again she crosses her arms in thought. Something was missing. She walked along the rows and rows of clothes, until she found a jumper that she could practically hear screaming her name. It was a dark pink/red-ish  
/shade that was slightly off the shoulder. She also spotted a nice black hat to go with it and smiled, sitting in front of the mirror as she brushed her hair free from knots and tangles with a brush she had fount next to the mirror. While brushing  
/her hair she thought she heard a small child like giggle but dismissed it as her brain playing tricks on her.

Content with how she looked Mia made her waydownstairs barefoot, only to stop at the top of the stairs and look at the banister. Her lips slowly curled into a mischievous and child like grin. "Screw the consequences. This needs to be done!" Mia

leaps onto the wide banister with her legs out in front of her.

As she practically flew down the banister a rather impatient Ryu came out of his study, followed by Calsifer. Ryu had been waiting over 10 minutes for his younger sister and it annoyed him to no end. As both Calsifer and Ryu emerged from his study, they  
/witnessed the strangest thing, though, it was also very funny. Mia was propelled off the end of the banister, did a couple roles and face planted smack bang into the wall in front of her. Calsifer hurrried towards Mia as she pried herself from the  
/wall and sat on her knees, rubbing her now pink nose.

"Miss are you ok?" Calsifer held a slightly panicked and worried tone as he checks for injuries, causing Mia to laugh and say she was fine, even though she was getting a nose bleed. This in turn made Calsifer panicky slightly more as he pulled out  
an

unused handkerchief from his pocket and handing it to Mia to place over Mia's nose.

Ryu just face palms at his sisters stupidity and glances at her from the coerced of his eyes, he walks over and holds a hand out for her, she looks up a little surprised by this action but smiles as brightly as her eyes shimmer and takes Ryu's hand. He  
/pulls her up and looks at her before closing his eyes andsighing for probably the hundredth time that morning and speaking. "Be careful. You'll hurt yourself..." he re-openes his eyes and looking at her sister holding the now slightly bloody

handkerchief to her nose."...never mind..."

Calsifer clears his throat and suggests that they both go into the study now, so that they may talk about what Mia was told the day before hand and the true reason why she's here. Mia looks instantly annoyed and goes to walk off, however, something grabs  
/the back of her collar of the jumper she's wearing and drags her into the study while she pouts and crosses her arms, discarding the handkerchief on the ground.

Once inside Ryu's study, he lets go of Mia and tells her to sit on one of the sofas that is in the room, across from his desk. Much to her brothers surprise she does as she's told and flops onto the sofa and looks at him. "What?"

She just receives a sigh in response from her brother and a small hearty chuckle from Calsifer, whom of which is stood next to Ryu. Mia smiles at Calsifer then pokes her tongue out at her older brother. He however, ignores her childish act towards  
him

and clears his throat, signaling that he's going to speak and for Mia to shut up.

Glancing at both Mia and Calsifer,Ryu begins to his long explaination on why Mia is truly there, under his roof, in his home. He inwardly scowls at the image of what she did to the one of the many bedrooms of his home before looking down at the

laptop on his desk. "Mia, as you have been told, our father was a time traveler. However, that's not all. He was also a spell caster, morecommonly known as a Mage"

He looks up at Mia to see if she's listening as well as how she is processing the information. He blinks in surprise to see her neutral faced. Just as he is about to contue is explanation Mia leapt to her feet and practically roars "this again?! I'm  
not

five! I believe this story just as much as I believe in the Easter bunny and santa clause!" If this wasn't reality then there would have been steam emitting from her ears.

Ryu just looks at her as she has her outburst and as she pants after it, he raises an eyebrow. "Are you quite finished?"

"Yes, I think so"

"Good, now sit and listen, or no poki for you." Ryu slightly smirks as he looks at his sisters shocked and dejected face as she sits down silently. 'Damn Ryu for knowing my weekeness!'

Calsifer chuckles at the exchange of his master and his masters sister. They were definitely siblings alright. Calsifer motions for Ryu to continue, while Mia is in the listening mood, by touching Ryu's shoulder with his left hand. Ryu nods and continues,  
/keeping a close eye upon is little sister. "Unlike many other mages, he was among the very select few who could call forth spirit guardians to help aid him in battle. Therefore, because of his unique abilities he was asked to travel in time. Both  
/past and future to rid the world of power hungry demons and evil souls who possessed the living. One day he was asked to go to Feudal Japan to help defeat a terrible half demon by the name of Naraku. However, there was a catch. He was not to be seen  
/by anyone else that was after said half demons life-"

Ryu takes a breath. Still looking at his sister, whom of which had stayed silent ever since her outburst. He was both thankful and surprised by this. He searched her eyes to see if they held any questions, when he saw nothing he decided you ask her  
flat

out. "Do you have any questions so far?"

Mia nods and ocean green and azure blue lock together as she looks her big brother in the eyes. "Just one..." Mia takes a deep breath before she continues. "What have I got to do with this?" Mia still didn't believe what was being told to her, however,  
/she decided to humour her brother and listen and ask questions as if she was taking it seriously. Therefore, she had a right to know what she had to do with any of this.

She had a valid point. Nonetheless, all would be explained shortly and Ryu told her that before asking if he could continue his explanation. All he received in reply was Mia grumbling " why did you ask if you weren't going to answer?" Ryu just smiles  
/slightly at he response and turns to look at Calsifer, Calsifer nods towards his master and Ryu, yet again continues his explaination. "Even though he managed to succeed in his mission, the other mages stopped hearing anything from him and concluded  
/that he had died. Now our father was carriying a very important object at the time, that if in the wrong hands, could be extremely dangerous. Just like him, however, it disappeared. Now, this is where you come in..." Ryu glances up at Calsifer who  
/pulls out a small box, no bigger than the size of your palm and opens it to reveal a beautiful turquoise Quartz pendant that almost look like it was glowing.

Calsifer walks over to Mia and asks her to put it on. She raises her eyebrow, looking at it with slight suspicion before turning her attention towards her brother. He instantly said to put it on so she sighs and does so. However when she does the

crystal glows just as mesmerising as the moon and Mia covers her eyes until she hears a small pop and removes the arm that she had placed over her eyes to see a stunning midnight black fox floating in the air in front of her. Upon closer inspection,  
/Mia saw it had a crescent moon on its forehead with a vertical line going straight through the middle of it and it peaked at her with eyes as bright and beautiful as the quartz around her neck. Mia was extremely surprised and looked towards her brother  
/for an explanation but, her just looked on in intrigued.

Ryu watched as the midnight fox emerged from the crystal. He was right, Mia was the one to go to Feudal Japan in search of this object his father had lost. He came to this conclusion because, although unknowing, his sister had called upon a spirit guardian,  
/all she had to do was call its name.

When Mia looked over in surprise Ryu slightly smiled and stated "say it's name" Mia looked even more confused.'What does he mean by that?'

Mia re-cast her eyes upon the beautiful creature in front of her, their eyes locked and for a moment she thought she could hear a voice. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and heard this voice again and subconsciously said what the voice had.  
"Kuro"

at that exact moment the midnight fox's eyes glowed bright as did Mia's left one. This caused Ryu and Calsifer to smile and exchange looks of knowing before Ryu looked back at Mia who was now looking at Kuro on her lap. He calls out to his sister  
/to gain her attention and she looks up. He smiles, he smiles a night too happily for Mia's taste. She had a feeling that whatever was going to come next, she wouldn't like it.

All Ryu said before Mia started to fall was "I hope you find it Sister. Good luck" and his eyes glowed and Mia fell, Kuro falling with her. But, it was strange there were many different lights engulfing her until something opened up and her and Kuro got  
/pulled through. The next thing Mia knew was that she was falling from the sky and lands with a thud right next to what looked like a well. She looked in worry for her new friend Kuro and saw he was ok before she blacked out and fell onto her side.

Little did she know that she was being watched, the small figure that had seen her descend rathergracelessly hurried away calling out to someone else.

"Lord Sesshomaru! A girl fell from the sky!"

* * *

 **Okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy so that chapter took ages to write XD but still nothing really to show for it... oh well. ANYWAYYYYY, I wanted to say a special thank you to NarluQueen22 for being the fist person to like this story.**

 **Well, stay tuned. This time the next chapter really will be more interesting. I wrote this one with practically no sleep at all, so I'm sorry if it doesn't make any sense. ^^'**

 **Ok. Just wanted to point out that when I wrote these past two chapters, words were not squished together and there wasn't any random line changes in the middle of a sentence. It just seems to do that when I publish it *cries* Q~Q**


End file.
